1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display panel and a display device, and manufacturing methods of the display panel and the display device. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a display panel and a display device that transmit visible light, and manufacturing methods of the display panel and the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent display devices are expected to be applied to a variety of uses and become diversified.
Light-emitting elements utilizing electroluminescence (also referred to as an EL element) have features of the ease to thinning and lightening, high-speed response to input signal, driving with a direct-current low voltage source, and the like; therefore, the light-emitting elements are considered to be applied to display devices (see Patent Document 1 etc.).
Furthermore, display devices that enable a user to see an image on a display portion with his/her front sight overlapped (also can be called display devices having see-through functions or transparent display devices) are desired to be utilized for head-up displays, wearable displays such as head-mount displays, car glass, and the like.
In addition, portable display devices used for wearable displays and the like are required to reduce the power consumption.